Hormonal Happenings
by New Decade
Summary: A night of hormones, teasing phone calls and caresses that makes a moment special.


Just so you know, this contains my best attempt at smut.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Calleigh's eyes followed her husband around their bedroom as he stripped down from his work attire to his boxers and white tank top. She lightly nibbled on her lip as his muscles trembled and stretched with each movement he made, unable to withdraw her eyes from Eric. She couldn't control herself from staring at him, her hormones were raging and uncontrollable lustful thoughts crept into her mind. Her eyes wouldn't have left the sight of her husband had the pressure in her back not become overly antagonizing and make her want to adjust her position. Calleigh attempted to move her body in a way to alleviate the ache in her lower back; the added weight of her eight month pregnant belly didn't make the task easy.<p>

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, noticing her discomfort as he lied down in bed beside her.

"Yeah," she sighed, relaxing into the pillows now that the tension in her back had been released. "But maneuvering this belly is harder than you'd think," she grinned as she ran a hand over her swollen torso, which was covered by Eric's red floral shirt.

Eric chuckled, leveling his head with her rounded belly and began to run his hand across it, secretly awaiting a tiny kick from their daughter. "Are you giving your momma a hard time?" he asked, jokingly, before leaning down to press his lips to the side of her belly.

Calleigh smiled down at him and ran her hand over his short hair; it was soft under her fingertips and sent her senses to yet another level of sensual excitement. She could feel his lips dotting multiple kisses on her belly and she couldn't resist smiling. Calleigh placed her hand on the side of his face, the light stubble of his cheek gently scratching her palm.

"My turn," she whispered, guiding his lips to hers.

Eric chuckled and kissed her as Calleigh's hand traveled down his neck and over his tank top covered chest. The kiss deepened and Calleigh slid her hand under the material, her fingertips lightly brushing over his firm torso causing him to tremble.

"Mmm," Eric mumbled against her mouth. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, playfully, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, I can't help it if my hormones get the best of me sometimes," she said, innocently, recapturing his lips, sandwiching his lower one with her own. "What's wrong, do you not like this side of hormones?"

"I never said that," Eric murmured as his hand slowly ran down the length of her bare leg, sliding it behind her thigh and caressing her as Calleigh kissed him with intensity, feeling his hot breath rest on her tongue, causing it tingle and arousing her senses.

Calleigh pulled on the hem of Eric's tank top and slowly peeled it from his body before letting it slip from her hand and onto a heap on the floor. She pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth as her arms looped around his torso and pulled him closer to her while she slowly slid down onto her back, inviting him to come atop her.

Eric hovered over her, careful not to place any weight on her belly, a definite obstacle seeing as how rounded she had become and it was an issue they normally had difficulty overcoming whenever the time came to indulge Calleigh's hormones. He hunched his back to avoid colliding with her bump and Calleigh noticed his struggle.

"This isn't going to work this way, is it?" she giggled, slightly embarrassed.

Eric grinned. "Probably not." But that didn't stop him from pressing another kiss to the pulse of her neck as he moved back to resting on his side.

"Am I really that huge?" she asked, running her hands over rounded belly.

"You're not huge, Cal," Eric assured her, reaching over to take one of her hands.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "You have to say that."

Eric shook his head but otherwise ignored her remark. With his free hand he reached up to cup her neck and invite her lips down to kiss his. Calleigh smiled against his mouth and softly caressed Eric's lips as his arm slowly traveled down her body, pausing at the flesh of her breast as his lips moved down to her jaw.

"We can still do this," he whispered, seductively, as he created a path of kisses down her neck, setting her skin aflame.

"True," Calleigh sighed as a chill ran through her.

He coiled his two strong arms around her and delicately pulled her with him to be sitting in the center of their bed. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his, her tongue slowly gaining admittance into his mouth. She let out a small moan of pleasure as his hands explored her body, his touch feather-light to her skin.

Eric drifted his hand down Calleigh's side, smoothing down her belly and over the curvature of her waist until his hand was at her thigh. Eric guided her leg to hook around his waist while with his other hand he managed to undo one of the buttons on the shirt she was wearing, revealing some of the skin on her chest to him.

"Now, _this_ way we could probably make something happen," Calleigh murmured, lustfully, as her fingers began to trail along the hem of his boxers.

"Mm-hmm," Eric agreed as he kissed her breastbone, his fingers preoccupied as he slowly began to unfasten the buttons, gracing her with his lips as more of her became revealed to him. He made a trail of fiery kisses in the valley between her breasts and Calleigh let out a quivering breath of pleasure as Eric's warm hand cupped her breast and touched his lips to it; she could feel his teeth lightly grazing against the skin. His touches and sweet caresses lit a fuse within her that had by this point erupted a lustful yearning and suddenly the process was taking entirely too long.

Eric's lips had vacated her chest and were now unbuttoning the material that concealed her lower torso. He slid one plastic button through the slit and kissed her upper belly as he pushed the fabric aside, moving his hands down to undo the next button, but Calleigh beat him to it; she had completed unbuttoning the shirt in the time it took him to do the one. Calleigh shrugged off the shirt, leaving herself completely naked and attached to Eric.

Eric chuckled. "Someone's anxious," he playfully teased.

"What part of hormonal is so difficult for you to understand?" Calleigh asked as she attempted to remove his boxers. She just got a firm hand on his waistband and was about to push them down his legs when through the dim lighted room the sound of Eric's cell phone began to ring and they both paused at the sound.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Calleigh groaned, unwrapping her leg from his waist and slumping back into the pillows. Eric reluctantly reached over to grab the phone and his heart dropped at the caller ID; work was beckoning him.

"It might be nothing," he pointed out, bogusly hopeful.

"Doubt it," she sighed, running a hand over her belly.

"Me too," he admitted as he placed his hand on her knee and frowned when he finally answered his phone. "Yeah?...Yeah, this is Delko."

Calleigh ignored the conversation Eric had with the person on the other line as she pulled the shirt back on, she could already venture a guess to how this was going to end; the Crime Lab needed him for some reason or another and he was going to have to leave the second he hung up the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there," he promised the person on the other end of the conversation, confirming her hypothesis, before ending the call. Eric sighed angrily and placed his phone on the bedside table before daring to look over at Calleigh, whose eyes were playfully narrowed at him.

"Work needs you?" she assumed.

"Afraid so," he said, clearly bitter about the fact.

"And you're just going to leave me here all hormonal and aroused?" she asked, playfully astounded.

"Don't make me feel worse," he groaned, as he lightly drew circles on Calleigh's knee with his thumb.

"I'm just kidding," Calleigh assured him with a playful shove. "Go, I'll see you later."

"Okay," he sighed, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Calleigh replied, sadly.

Eric leveled his head with her belly to place a kiss on its side. "And I love you."

He pulled himself out of bed and made his way towards the closet, only he paused halfway there to look back at his heavily pregnant wife as she reached over for the remote on the bedside table and flicked on the television, her facial features exasperated and she was absentmindedly stroked the side of her belly, now concealed by his shirt once again. She didn't appear angry or sad, simply frustrated with the situation. Calleigh seldom expressed any burdens pregnancy brought upon her and she endured without complaint. This was one of the few instances she became frustrated with pregnancy and he wouldn't forgive himself if he left her now and he found his feet carrying him back to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked, confused, as he took a seat on the bed once again and reached over for the remote.

"You'll see," he murmured, amorously, switching off the TV. Eric took then Calleigh in his arms, back to their original position by leading her leg to secure it back around his waist, causing Calleigh to look at him apprehensively.

"Eric Delko, you'd better not be teasing me," she warned.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think it would be a big deal if I kept them waiting for just a few minutes."

A broad smile came to Calleigh's features and she fused her lips to Eric's as her need for him slowly became indulged.


End file.
